Prolonged Seduction
by CSIBeauty
Summary: After returning from Manhattan Emma makes a split second decision to let Hook stay with her. Hooks' goal is still to kill Gold, but Emma finds a way to keep Hook's mind elsewhere. That only works for so long before something goes amiss and changes everything. WARNINGS: AU and SMUT - Now Complete
1. A New Solution

******A/N: Warning: This is a Smut Fic. And only my second one ever so be nice. The idea came from the Captain Swan Saturday Prompt, Emma seduces Hook.**

**A/N 2: This story has been edited. Everytime I write smut I feel the need to go back and fix little mistakes and attempt to fix wording I didn't quite care for. And as with what usually happens when I attempt to do minor editing, it ends up being more than minor. I think the story changed a fair bit and I believe I ended up accidently adding like at least 800 words to this story. Whoops. XD**

_Chapter 1: A New Solution_

Emma herself thought she was losing her mind when she agreed to let Killian stay in her apartment, especially when she knew exactly what he was in Storybrooke to do. Everyone had warned her against it, but she decided that it would be easier to keep an eye on the pirate if he was living with her. However, Emma wasn't fond of the idea of him being around Henry so her parents and Henry stayed at their new house while Emma shared the apartment with the pirate. Her parents were less than pleased with the idea since they got the new house so that the four of them could live together in a less cramped space. Emma assured them that it wasn't going to be a permanent solution, but they would have to work with it for right now.

After finally convincing her parents that she was fine and could handle the pirate they left the apartment concern still etched on their features. She gave them a reassuring smile as they closed the door. Emma looked back to the pirate who was now sitting on her couch with his arms crossed. He gave her an amused grin before she walked into the kitchen to find her something to drink; God knows she needed it right now.

"This wasn't my idea, love," Killian pointed out as he got off of the couch and sauntered over to where she was now standing. "I was perfectly content to stay aboard my ship planning out my revenge against the crocodile."

"That's the problem, Hook," Emma stated as she turned to face the man. "I can't let you go after Gold and I don't trust you so here I can keep a closer eye on you."

"I'm sure that's it, love," Killian replied, walking around the counter to stand in front of her "Are you sure it's not because you just can't stand the thought of me being out of your sight?"

Emma rolled her eyes and went back to searching the cabinets. "Has anyone ever told you, you have a big ego?" she asked as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey she had been looking for. She turned back and he was much closer than she would care for him to be.

"I happened to like the size of my ego, thank you every much," he replied with a suggestive smirk. Emma rolled her eyes and turned back around to grab a glass before she shifted around the pirate to stand at the counter. "So how is it you plan to stop me, love?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, pouring herself a glass of the whiskey and taking a tentative sip.

"What is stopping me from leaving this apartment right now and going after the crocodile?" He clarified. "It's not exactly like you have me locked in here and despite what you may think, you wouldn't shoot me."

"What makes you think I won't shoot you?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Killian leaned in a little closer. "You could just shoot me right now. I'd be dead, the crocodile would be safe, and I would no longer be your problem. Why is it you don't just get rid of me when you have the chance?"

"I don't just go around killing people because they annoy me," Emma replied taking another swig of her whiskey. "Or even if I think they might be better off out of my life. I'm not god, I don't get to choose who lives and dies. Besides it's my duty to protect the citizens of Storybrooke. Right now that includes you, whether I like it or not."

"Ah, so this is protecting me is it?" Killian asked his voice harsh. He didn't think she had the right to interfere with his plans and he was not about to let the blonde sheriff deter him from his goal. "I appreciate your concern, Swan, but I don't need your protection. Nor do I want it."

Killian walked away and headed toward the door. He knew that he wouldn't likely make it far before Emma attempted to stop him and she proved him right by sitting her glass down on the counter before quickly making her way in front of him to block is path.

"What do you think you are doing?" Emma asked, putting her hands on her hips. Somehow she thought he would have stuck around to try to annoy her a little more before attempting to leave.

"I'm leaving, Swan," he replied. "You can't very well keep me here and I have a crocodile to skin. There really isn't anything you can do to stop me. You have already made it clear that you don't plan to shoot me, so what is it you are planning to do? Are you going to handcuff me to the couch? Lock me. . . ."

His words were cut off when Emma pulled him into a forceful kiss. He was startled by the sudden action but recovered quickly as he began to kiss her back with equal fervor. His hook arm looped around her waist, pulling her closer as he tangled his hand in her blonde curls. This was not what he was expecting when she told him that he could stay with her. In fact he was fairly certain it wouldn't be long before he was kicked out of the apartment. Yet, he had only been there less than an hour and she was kissing him. A fact that he wasn't about to complain about.

Emma honestly had no idea what she was thinking when she decided to kiss him. It did distract him from his attempt to leave, but eventually they would have to pull back from the kiss and she didn't have a plan on what to do next. Hell, she didn't even know what possessed her to kiss him in the first place. Was she just waiting for an excuse to kiss him or did she really think it would be the best way to divert him from his plans at the time. She decided to go with the latter. There was no way she wanted to kiss him. Even if she could admit to herself that he was hell of a good kisser.

"What the bloody hell is that about?" Killian asked when they finally pulled apart to catch their breath. He was dazed by the sudden turn of events, but it didn't stop the smug grin from appearing on his face.

"You're not leaving this apartment," Emma declared. She was breathless and hardly recognized her own voice. She had no idea where this seductive version of herself emerged from, but she decided to let it take over for the time being. She kept her eyes on his as she pushed his coat off of his shoulders roughly before backing him up until he hit the edge of the counter.

The smug grin on his face transformed to a look of confusion and awe at Emma's sudden change in behavior. He would admit that it was a side of her he could definitely come to enjoy, but he had no idea where this side of her was coming from. At one point he had thought she was an open book that he could read so well, but now he didn't know what to think.

"What are you doing?" He swallowed hard, but kept his eyes on her. She gave him a mischievous grin as she pushed him up against the counter harder kissing his neck lightly as she made her way to nip at his earlobe. Killian's eyes drifted shut at the feeling her lips on his skin.

"I'm seducing you," she whispered, before ripping open his shirt and moving her hands up his chest wanting to feel every inch of the now exposed skin. His breath hitched and she grinned in satisfaction at his reaction before bringing her lips to his collarbone trailing a line of wet kisses down his neck and then chest.

"So that's you're solution then?" he asked taking a shaky breath, when she let her tongue dip out to lick across his stomach. God her lips and tongue against his skin felt good. He wasn't sure how much of her teasing he would be able to take. "If I attempt to leave and go after the crocodile you're going to seduce me?"

"It seems to be working so far," she stated licking her lips as she began to untie the knots that were holding his trousers up. She had no idea what had come over her, but it had already gone too far and she was not about to stop now. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, she wanted him. There was nothing that was going to stop her from getting what she wanted and she was sure that Killian wasn't going to object.

Killian looked down at Emma, eyes clouded with lust. She tugged at his trousers as she let them fall to the ground as his member sprung free of its leather confines. When she looked up at him with a look of hunger in her eyes he groaned and pulled her back up into his arms while pulling her into a searing kiss. Before she could register what was happening, he whirled her around pinning her against the counter. She gasped at the sudden change of positions and ran her fingers down his chest lightly.

"You are far too dressed for this," he stated softly, noting that she was still fully clothed while he was completely exposed to her.

Emma leaned in closer, lips barely brushing up against his. "Then do something about it,"

A low growl escaped his throat as he brought his hook up to the front of her tank tops ripping through the fabric with ease. He tugged at the now ruined fabric and threw it into the corner while giving her bra a curious look. Emma gave him a sheepish smile as she bit her bottom lip unclasping the bra and tossing it aside as well. Killian let his fingers roam down her now bare skin leaning in to suck lightly on her pulse point.

Emma let out a breathy moan shuddering at the feel of his fingers on her skin. She unbuttoned her own pants and pulled them and her underwear off before kicking them to the side. A sigh left her lips when he began to trail kisses down her neck and chest. Every nerve in her body was on high alert because of him and she wondered how anyone could make her feel like this. Her body reacted to every touch causing a pool to form between her legs and a need to feel him inside her.

Killian began to trail kisses down the valley of her breasts and lower to her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her naval before continuing to kiss further down to where she really wanted him. Everything about her consumed him. All he wanted was to feel every inch of her body and send her over the edge to the point where she could no longer control herself. Though he had other plans here in Storybrooke, right now all he wanted to do was focus on making Emma come undone.

Emma was watching his every move panting with need and wishing he would stop teasing her. She felt his lips descend further down her body as her hips jerked instinctively. He moved his hand and hook to her hips to keep them still as his mouth finally found its intended destination. She cried out from the pleasure and felt her hips attempt to buck into his mouth of their own accord. The counter behind her was her only anchor as his tongue did things to her she never imagined possible.

His mouth was relentless against her core as he continued to lick and nibble at the over sensitized skin. He let his tongue brush over her nub roughly encouraged by the loud sounds of pleasure she was making. He glanced up at Emma and groaned against the delicate flesh causing a loud moan to erupt from her lips as her head fell back in ecstasy. He smirked against her skin as he caressed the curve of his hook against her hip before bringing it around to her core. As he pulled his mouth away from her center he grazed his cool hook over that little bundle of nerves.

"Fuck," Emma cried out when the metal touched her overheated skin. She was unable to focus on anything but him at this point and her breathing became ragged and uneven. There had never been anyone that spent so much time on her, and the pleasure she was now feeling was almost becoming too much. He plunged two fingers into her wet heat and curved them just enough to glide over the most sensitive spot in her body. "Oh God," she screamed.

He began to pump his fingers at a steady pace and he could feel that she was close to her climax. He grinned as he placed a few wet kisses to the flesh above her core. The walls around his fingers began to tighten and one more stroke of his hook over her tender clit was all it took for her to topple over the edge.

She screamed loudly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. She was shaking with the intensity of her orgasm and her legs were no longer willing to support her. Had it not been for Killian she would have collapsed painfully onto the floor, but he was there to catch her.

He lowered her gently leaving light kisses on her neck and shoulder as the aftershocks of her orgasm started to pass. Her breathing evened out and even though she was too weak to even stand all she could think about was continuing their little tryst. She grabbed onto his hair and brought him back to her lips, kissing him roughly. His lips moved expertly over hers and she could already feel the desire at her center beginning to build up again. How did he manage to have this effect on her? Honestly, she should have known that he would be far too good at this.

Killian smiled against her lips as he brushed his fingers lazily over her naked flesh. Right now he wanted more than anything to plunge himself into her to ease the desire he had been feeling, but he didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want to do. So for now he settled for kissing her for as long as she would allow him to do so.

Emma needed more and she wanted Killian to know that so she reached between them and grabbed his hard desire lightly, moving her hand up and down while letting her thumb brush over the head. When she felt him shudder in her hand and take a shaky breath she kissed his lips lightly as she guided him to her waiting heat.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He tugged at her hair and pulled her into a searing kiss as he entered her slowly. When he was buried deep inside her, he closed his eyes to let the sensations wash over him. Nothing could have prepared him for how good this would feel. He had imagined being with Emma like this, but never thought it was something that would come true. Emma began to roll her hips against his, urging him to move which he did without hesitation. Slowly he pulled out and then slammed back in several times eliciting pleasurable gasps and moans from Emma before he found a rhythm that suited both of their needs.

Emma leaned up and pulled him back to her lips, attempting to stifle her moans. She never expected that he would feel this good and right now all she wanted was to get lost in the feel of it all. She wrapped her arms around his back attempting to pull him closer. Her nails dug into his flesh and she was sure she was drawing blood. Killian bit down on the skin between her neck and shoulder eliciting a hiss of both pain and pleasure from Emma.

Killian shifted his hips and began to pick up the pace. When he hit just the right spot Emma's back arched as she screamed his name. His real name. Killian groaned and he could feel that he was close to his own peak, but he didn't want to fall over the edge before her. "Come for me, Emma," he demanded with a growl as he reached between them and rubbed his thumb roughly against her clit. As her muscles began to spasm around him she screamed one last time. He joined her in bliss a moment later collapsing against her form, careful not to let the entire weight of his body crush her.

Her body continued to tremble as she came back to herself. There was no chance that she would be able to stand up even if she tried. He pulled out of her and shifted his body so he could lie next to her on the floor, grabbing a blanket off the nearby couch to drape over them. Emma wasn't sure if her decision was such a good idea at this point, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the outcome. She could feel the exhaustion start to take over as she rolled on her side to rest her head on his chest immediately falling asleep.


	2. Follow Through

**A/N: This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last one, but that is mostly because I did a lot of editing to the first chapter of this story. Did I mention this is a SMUT fic. Because for the most part there is going to be some smut in every chapter. You have been warned. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 2: Follow Through_

Emma woke later than she intended still wrapped in Killian's arms. She remembered the events of the day before and wondered how she managed to put herself in that position. Never would she have thought that she would use sex to distract someone, but for some reason she thought it was a good plan at the time. Well, it was a good plan. After all he was still here and he hadn't gone after Gold. Was that really going to be her plan now? Have sex with Killian and he will be distracted long enough to forget what his plan was to begin with. It may have worked last night, but how long would that last?

Emma sighed and untangled herself from Killian's arms. He was still asleep and he actually looked peaceful and not at all like the revenge obsessed pirate she knew. She had the sudden urge to brush his hair out of his face, but she pushed that away immediately standing up to find something to wear for the day. She wobbled a bit not really expecting how weak she would feel after last night but quickly recovered and headed to her bedroom to find some clothes. She managed to get a new pair of jeans on and a bra before turning around to see Killian standing in her doorway naked staring at her with his usual smirk.

"For God's sake," Emma started, surprised by his sudden appearance. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry about that, love," he replied. "Sometimes I underestimate just how sneaky I am. Though you are quite sneaky yourself, lass. I didn't even notice you get up."

"Well, I didn't want to wake you and I was supposed to be at work twenty minutes ago," Emma replied, searching her drawers for a clean shirt. She really should have got some laundry done before she came up with this arrangement. Most of her clothes had been packed for moving to the new house and now she could barely find anything. There were several dirty shirts thrown around the room, but she knew she had at least once clean shirt that wasn't packed away in a box. "You are free to get dressed you know." Emma added when she noticed Killian still standing naked in the doorway. He appeared to be watching her every move and gave her chills to have someone so focused on her.

"Ah, yes, but I do believe you have destroyed the buttons on my shirt last night," He replied with a mischievous grin.

"So what's stopping you from putting your pants back on?" she asked turning to him. He was closer than she remembered him being a few moments ago and he appeared to be unfazed by the fact that he was standing bare in front of her. Although, it's not like she didn't see all of him last night and he really didn't seem like the modest type. She raised an eyebrow when he gave her a suggestive smirk. She hadn't realized that she had apparently been staring at him for several moments.

"I am unfamiliar with this place still and I have no idea where you managed to toss my pants, love," he replied. "I would like them back though. I still have business to take care of."

Emma rolled her eyes. "So now you're going to try to go after Gold again?"

"You did a marvelous job of stopping me last night," Killian started. "But what is stopping me now?"

"Clothes?" She asked amused. "Or are you going to take on the dark one naked?" She was actually kind of amazed at how they were still able to tease each other and there was none of the awkwardness that she expected to find after the events of the night before. Though Emma wasn't about to admit it to him, she enjoyed herself and there really wasn't much stopping her from trying it again.

"I'm sure my pants will turn up eventually," Killian replied. "I don't really need the shirt anyway."

"Well as it turns out I do have some of David's clothes here that you can borrow," said Emma, biting her bottom lip as she took a step forward. "But I'm still not letting you leave this apartment. So I'm afraid you can't have them."

"I didn't want them anyway, lass," Killian replied, eying her curiously. "I much prefer my leather attire."

Emma took another step forward so that she was standing right in front of him. Her skin was smooth against his as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You don't need them right now." Then she proceeded to brush her lips against his neck. She could feel him shudder against her and she smiled pleased at the reactions she always managed to get from him. She moved her arms down his chest and let them settle at his hips as she guided him toward her bed.

Killian wrapped his hook arm around her waist and moved his hand up to her neck as he pulled her to his lips kissing her with all the desperation of a dying man. He hated that she kept having this effect on him. Whenever he told himself that he wasn't going to let himself do this again she had her lips on his skin and he could think of nothing else but her in that moment. When her lips were on his he felt like the rest of the world faded away and all he wanted was to kiss her until he was unable to breathe. He pulled back to catch his breath and growled when she pushed him down to sit on the side of the bed.

"Lay down," she instructed, letting her fingers lightly caress his growing desire. His breath hitched as he did what she asked. She followed right behind him straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him hungrily. Her tongue dipped into his mouth relishing in the taste of rum and the sea that always seemed to follow him wherever he went. She rolled her hips against his giving him the tiniest bit of friction he desired, reveling in the gasp he made at the action. She grinned against his lips as she grabbed both of his arms and pinned them above his head. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip as she moved to place kisses down his jawline.

"Gods Emma," He panted tilting his head to the side to give her better access to his skin. It wasn't fair the way she managed to deter him from his plans so easily. After last night he was sure that she was going to be avoiding him, avoiding this again. Yet, once again she managed to surprise him and he wished he had seen this side of her sooner. She was a siren and no matter how much he tried to fight it he just couldn't stay away. He moved his head back toward her to capture her lips with his again. It was a feeling he was beginning to crave, her lips on his. She kissed him back forcefully and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. His mind was foggy, but he managed to come back to himself when he felt cool metal around his right wrist. Emma pulled away from him with a mischievous smirk. He let out a frustrated groan, "Really, lass?"

"Sorry, but I told you," said Emma as she got up off of him and made to stand next to the bed with her hands on her hips. "I'm already late for work and I can't let you go wandering around by yourself."

"So you plan to leave me chained to your bed? Naked?" he asked, he swallowed hard closing his eyes. "It's cruel to tease a man like this, Swan."

"I guess it is," she deadpanned, before leaning in and ghosting her lips over his. "But I can say that I always follow through."

He shuddered at her words. "That doesn't help me right now, lass."

"I suppose it would be terribly evil of me to just leave you like this," Emma stated, biting her bottom lip. She leaned in once again kissing him deeply as she let her fingers lightly stroke his hard arousal. She felt his hips jerk at her touch and she grinned in satisfaction. "I'm not sure I actually have time for this." She teased. This was not like her. She was never one to be good with seduction and even when she tried she was terrible at teasing always wanting to get it over with. However, she found a perverse pleasure in taunting him.

"Emma, _please_," Killian was never someone who begged, but he was doing all kinds of things he didn't normally do with Emma. Somehow being around her made him let go of everything else and he couldn't take her teasing anymore. He groaned when he felt her wrap her hand firmly around his length before moving her hand up and down in a torturously slow manner. His hips bucked into her hand wanting nothing more than for her to pick up the pace. The pleasure she was bringing him left his mind fuzzy and he could feel his release approaching as he arched his head back against the bed letting a strangled moan escape his lips.

Emma smiled as she observed the clear pleasure on his features. She leaned in to suck on his pulse point as her hand began to speed up wanting nothing more than to push him over the edge as he had done to her the night before. His breathing was becoming more erratic and she could tell that he was close. She moves up to nibble at his earlobe before whispering softly. "Now, Killian,"

The sound of his name on her lips was all it took. He groaned loudly and came undone in her hand. She placed one last kiss to his lips before she moves away from him and the bed. Killian finally managed to regain his focus as his breathing began to slowly return to normal. He stared at Emma as she went back to searching for a shirt. He is in awe of this woman and the feelings she managed to provoke in him. He glanced up at the cuff that now had him chained to the bed and rolled his eyes. "So your plan is to keep me handcuffed here this time?"

Emma finally found a clean shirt and pulled it over her head before looking back at the pirate. "For now," she replies as she finds a cover and drapes it over his naked form. "Besides, I want you to be here when I get back."

"And why is that, love?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," she replies with a smirk before leaving the bedroom and heading out of the apartment.


	3. The Waiting Game

_Chapter 3: The Waiting Game_

Emma was relieved that her father didn't ask her too many questions about why she was late for work. Apparently he had assumed that the pirate was giving her trouble and he waited for her to show up to prove that he believed she could handle herself. Thank god he decided not to show up at the apartment to check on her. That is one conversation she did not want to have and she would have no idea how to explain what was going on with her and Killian right now. She herself didn't even know what was going on. She found herself losing control around him and he was bringing out a side of her that she never even knew existed. Right now she decided to focus, but she was having difficulty knowing what was waiting there when she got home.

"Knock, Knock," came a voice from the doorway. Emma looked up to see Ruby standing there with a styrofoam cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey, Ruby, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was worried about you," she replied. "You always come into Granny's for a cup of coffee every morning and you never showed up." She placed the cup she was carrying in front of her.

"Thanks," said Emma taking the cup gladly, forgetting that she missed her usual cup of coffee this morning. "I had a lot to deal with I guess I just forgot."

"Does it have anything to do with the naked pirate handcuffed to your bed?" Ruby asked. Emma choked on her coffee and began to cough uncontrollably. Ruby just laughed as Emma attempted to regain her composure.

"What?" she asked.

"I told you I was worried about you," Ruby explained. "I went to your apartment to see if you were alright and the door was unlocked. Honestly, that's not really like you so I went in to make sure nothing had happened to you. I suspected something . . . interesting took place based on the scattered clothes across your living room floor and when I went to peek in your bedroom to see if you were somehow still asleep, . . ." She trailed off and Emma buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, god," Emma exclaimed. Ruby laughed again.

"So want to try to explain to me why Hook is handcuffed to your bed . . . naked?" she asked.

"Um . . . I didn't want him going after Gold," Emma started, but she wasn't really sure how to continue to explain to her friend what had really happened.

"That much he did tell me," Ruby replied. "He said that you didn't want him going after Gold so you decided chaining him up was the best option. However, when I asked him why he was naked, he said I would need to ask you that. Did you sleep with him? Because in all honesty he's hot and I wouldn't blame you."

"It's not exactly what you think," Emma started. "Okay, so maybe it is kind of what you think. I don't know. At the time it seemed like a good idea, and then I didn't think I made a good decision. When I try to think about what was going through my mind, I get nothing. I have no idea what I am doing."

"I don't really understand what you are trying to say," said Ruby. "None of that really made sense. What exactly did you do?"

"I seduced him," Emma stated simply. "He tried to leave the apartment. He knew I wouldn't shoot him and for some reason that was the solution I came up with."

"So, you had sex with him to distract him from killing Gold?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much," Emma replied. "I swear if you tell my parents I will skin you and sell your pelt to Gold when the next full moon comes around."

"Calm down," said Ruby. "I won't tell anyone. I am pretty good at keeping secrets; there is no need for threats."

Emma sighed.

"So he's still naked," Ruby simply stated.

"He refused to get dressed this morning," Emma answered.

Just then David walked back into the office and Ruby waved goodbye, but Emma knew that the wolf girl would likely have more questions later on. Questions she really wouldn't want to answer. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and eventually she found herself back at her apartment desperately wanting to take a shower. When she walked into her room, Killian was still lying there, but his eyes were closed and it appeared he had fallen asleep. She rifled through some of the packed boxes for some clean sweat pants and a t-shirt to wear after she got out of the shower. After she had found everything she needed she went to the bathroom and turned the shower on waiting for it to warm up. As she stepped out of the bathroom to take her boots off and put them in the corner Killian was staring back at her.

"Have a good day at work, love?" He asked. "My day was fairly boring being chained to a bed and all. With the exception of the wolf girl stopping by. I imagine she went to see you too."

"I hate you for that," Emma deadpanned.

"I'm not the one who chained me naked to the bed, love," he replied with a smirk. "Speaking of which do you ever plan to let me go?"

"Not yet," Emma replied. "It's been a long day and I need a shower."

With that she left the pirate alone and headed back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She took her time in the shower not really sure what she planned on doing next. When she began to dry off she could hear Killian apparently attempted to get loose from the cuffs. A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she dropped the towel to the floor and walked back into the bedroom still fairly wet and naked. When Killian saw her standing there he immediately stopped moving.

"Bloody hell," he exclaimed and Emma just smiled.

"I don't really think you want to be doing that," she replied as she walked up to the bed and climbed on top of him straddling his hips. "I think right now you might want to stay right where you are."

She leaned down and kissed him fiercely, dipping her tongue in his mouth when he gasped in surprise. He began to kiss her back earnestly groaning against her mouth. Emma pulled back as she arching her back when he began to trail his hook up her spine. Never would she have thought that the hook would be something that felt that good, but everything involving Killian was beginning to surprise her.

Killian smiled at the reaction he got from her and continued to trail his hook over her damp skin. At the moment it was the only thing he had to touch her with, but he knew it wouldn't be enough for long. He continued to drag his hook over her shoulder and down the valley of her breasts as she let out a strangled moan. Though he enjoyed the pleasure she seemed to get from the hook on her skin, he wanted to feel her.

"Emma, love," Killian started leaning up as much as he could to place a chaste kiss to her lips. "Please uncuff me."

Though Emma had planned to keep Killian cuffed where he was, her overwhelming need to feel his fingertips on her skin won over. She reached over to the bedside table grabbing the key and uncuffing the pirate without a fight. As soon as his arm was free, he trailed it up her chest and around her neck before pulling her into burning kiss. His lips on hers were beginning to make her lose control of her mind. Everything in her wanted more and she began to roll her hips against him to try to get some kind of friction where she wanted it.

Killian groaned against her lips when he felt her grind her hips into his. His mind was clouded with lust and he wanted to finally get relief from the desire she seemed to be pulling out of him. He grabbed her hips with his hand and hook steadying her. As she pulled back from the kiss she looked him in the eye and grinned, lifting herself up assisting him with guiding her body where they both wanted. Without warning Emma sank down to the hilt, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips as her eyes fell shut.

It took Emma a few moments to regain her composure before she began to lift herself up and slam back down. Emma started slow wanting nothing more than to prolong the intense feelings she was having. As she continued her movements, Killian began to buck upward matching her every move. She let out a loud moan and pulled back putting both of her hands on his chest to steady herself as she began to ride him harder. She felt her orgasm approaching quickly and Killian began to jerk his hips in an attempt to keep up the pace. He moved his hook between them and began to rub the cool metal against where they were connected.

Within seconds she exploded, muscles clenching his hard length in waves that sent him over the edge with her. His hips stilled as she rolled her hips against his a few more times, riding out her orgasm and milking him to the last drop. She collapsed against his chest and he attempted to regain control of himself. Killian was starting to wonder if this was going to end up being a habit of theirs. Not that he could complain, but it was deterring him from his original plans. Even though he knew she was doing this as a distraction she wouldn't' be able to deny that she enjoyed it as much as he did. He brushed a lock of her still damp hair behind her shoulder as she looked up at him, breathing back to normal.

"I have to say, that was definitely worth the waiting," Killian stated with a wink.


	4. A Sticky Situation

**A/N: Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I have a hard time writing smut and I may have been drinking a fair bit of wine while writing this so excuse any mistakes.**

_Chapter 4: A Sticky Situation_

It had been a week since Emma started her little seduction plan against Killian and it was working quite well. Every time he had even mentioned the possibility that he was going to try to go after Gold, Emma would either jump him or lure him into her bedroom. That usually ended up leading to great sex and him completely letting the matter go for the time being. Emma actually enjoyed their little trysts. She hadn't had sex with anyone for a while and Killian was much more attentive to her needs than she would have ever expected. It was a deal she had every intention of continuing.

Emma had been pretty good at keeping what was going on between them a secret, with the exception of Ruby who knew exactly what was going on. She ended up encouraging Emma to continue their little affair assuring her that giving into her own needs was actually good for her wellbeing. Ruby had just left her apartment after dropping off one of Granny's apple pies and a container of Cool Whip that Emma asked her to pick up before she came to talk to her about her engagements with the pirate. Ruby was quite nosy and Emma told her that she wasn't about to tell her anything if she didn't at least get something out of the offer. Although, Emma wasn't about to give Ruby any details she did kind of like having a girlfriend to talk to about such things.

After Ruby left, Emma cut her a small piece of the pie and was about to top it off with the whipped cream when she noticed Killian walk out of her room. After their initial encounter he had actually agreed to try to wear the cloths of this realm. Though he said he didn't much care for the feel of the fabric, he did seem to like how easy it was for Emma to get it off of him when she wanted. He apparently didn't' think she was paying attention to him as he sauntered toward the front door of the apartment.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emma asked turning to face the pirate. Killian turned to her giving her a sly smile.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere, love?" he asked.

"You're not fooling anyone you know," she stated as she dipped her index finger into the whipped cream and licked it off of her finger sensually.

Killian raised his eyebrow at the action and wandered over to where she was standing at the counter. He eyed the container of Cool Whip with great interest.

"What exactly is that, love?" he asked.

"It's whipped cream," she answered.

"How exactly does one whip cream?" he asked, confusion written all over his features. She couldn't help but laugh at his interest in what she had always thought to be simple things.

"I don't really know," she answered. "But it's good and sweet."

"It looks strange," Killian replied.

Emma dipped her finger into the container once again and held it up toward him. "Taste it."

He eyed the white substance suspiciously before hooking her wrist and bringing her hand close enough so he could wrap his lips around her finger. He sucked lightly, smirking at the shiver she made at the contact before letting her go. He licked his lips seductively before speaking.

"Quite good," he agreed. "Especially, when mixed with the taste of you."

Emma smirked before dipping another finger into the whipped cream and moving closer to the pirate. He eyed her curiously as she lifted her whipped cream covered finger up and trailed it up his neck. Killian froze swallowing hard.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathless. Emma smiled at the effect she seemed to have on him.

"You got to taste it on me," she replied leaning close to his now cream covered neck. "I want to taste it on you."

She traced her tongue in the same direction her finger left the cream, licking up every last drop before pausing to suck lightly on his pulse point. His breath hitched and she began to suck a little harder, as he let out a muffled groan. She let her teeth graze down his neck to where his shirt stopped before pulling the fabric over his head and tossing it to the side. She let her lips trail down his now exposed chest and he lifted his hook up to her shirt ripping it open with ease.

She glared up at him and he just smirked at her. "Is there any reason why you have to keep ripping my shirts?" she asked, he seemed to prefer ripping her clothes off instead of even trying to just pull them off and it was something that would going to be difficult to explain when her parents ask her what happened to all of her clothes.

"I'm an impatient man, Emma," He replied, as he ripped her bra off next tugging the ruined fabric off of her body before dipping one of his fingers into the whipped cream and smearing it over her now exposed breasts. She gasped at the cool feel of the sticky cream on her bare skin as he backed her up against the counter. "I would like nothing more than to cover every inch of you in cream."

With that he dipped his head down and began to lick the cream off of her breasts. She squealed at the sudden action and then began to moan when he bit down lightly on one of her nipples before moving over to give her other breast the same attention. Her breathing was now becoming shallow and her body began to ache with a familiar need. Nobody had ever had this type of effect on her and she found that the more he touched her the more she never wanted him to stop.

A whine of protest left her lips when he pulled his lips away from her skin. She didn't waste any time unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off of him as he did the same to hers. He lifted her up onto the bar stool as he brought his lips back to hers in a passionate kiss. Emma ghosted her tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance that he gave easily before deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair tugging him closer as she let her other hand move over to the container of whipped cream once again. She pulled back from the kiss with a teasing smirk before dipping her finger into the cool cream and running her finger down the valley of her breasts and stomach, leaving a trail to where she really wanted him.

Understanding what she wanted he smirked before leaving a line of kisses down her jaw and neck before moving down to where the cream was now spread on her body. He licked up the cream while placing lingering kisses to her skin. He looked up to see the look of pleasure on her face before dipping his tongue between her thighs eliciting a gasp and then moan from Emma as her eyes shut letting the feeling wash over her. He pulled her body closer to the edge of the stool as he continued to lick and suck harder at her folds. The taste of the whipped cream was sweet, but it was nothing compared to the unique taste of Emma.

Emma began to buck her hips against his relentless mouth as she moved both of her hands into his hair tugging encouragingly. She was always amazed how easily he could make her shatter and she could feel her current orgasm coming up quickly. There was nothing else in her mind but him and his skillful mouth. He smirked against her folds before dipping his tongue inside her and using his thumb to rub circles into that bundle of nerves that caused her to explode with his name on her lips. He stayed lapping up her juices and helping her to ride out her orgasm before he stood in front of her aligning himself with her core and kissing her deeply, but not quite ready to plunge into her.

"You, love, taste much better than the cream," she shuddered at his declaration and she could feel the desire begin to burn in her core again. It was amazing how he could cause her lust for him to build with just a few simple words, but now she found that she needed him inside her again. She grabbed his hips pulling him closer to her, encouraging him to have what she knew he wanted. His restraint was remarkable giving how impatient he had stated he was. He smirked and began to kiss down her neck before pausing to suck at her pulse point before thrusting into her without warning.

She screamed as her head tilted back to give him more access to her neck. Killian couldn't believe how easy it was to pull those pleasurable sounds from her as he pulled back all the way before pushing into her once again. He set a slow pace knowing that it was driving her crazy. She growled in frustration as she rolled her hips against his in an attempt to get him to speed up. He just grinned evilly at her and slowed down almost to a crawl.

"Killian," Emma whined. "Stop teasing me."

"Say, please, love," He answered, knowing that when they were in this moment he could get her to do almost anything.

"Please, Killian," Emma gasped, she hated to beg, but she needed him and he could hold out like this much longer than she could.

A loud moan escaped her lips when he began to drive into her with urgency. "Fuck," she screamed when he hit just the right spot. As she bucked her hips to match his rhythm she could feel every nerve in her body reacting to his movements. Her muscles were beginning to clench around him, her orgasm reaching its peak once again. She clung to him as she screamed with the intensity of her release feeling him follow her into bliss. Their bodies stilled as they both attempted to get control of their breathing.

He peppered her neck with light kisses as they both came back to themselves. This little game they had going was getting out of control. They almost couldn't be in the same room with each other anymore without it leading to this. Though that was partially his fault since he would almost always bring up that, despite her distractions, he would still skin his crocodile. However, she was good and he couldn't resist having her when she clearly wanted it as badly as he did.

Finally, Emma pulled back away from him wondering what he thought about after this always ended. Well, it never really truly ended because they both knew that there was always going to be a next time. He would always talk about or attempt to go after Gold and she would always use sex to distract him from that goal. She sighed contently as she watching him eyeing her with interest.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious despite the fact that he had seen her like this several times before.

"You, love, are sticky," he stated with a grin. She couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"I guess that means, I should probably take a shower," she replied.

"A shower?" he asked raising a curious eyebrow. "That could be interesting."


	5. Losing Control

**A/N: Much Wine was involved in this chapter as well. I'm told that wasn't such a bad thing so lets hope thats still the case. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

_Chapter 5: Losing Control_

This situation was definitely getting out of control. When his lips were on hers Emma felt like the whole world was falling out of focus and she couldn't concentrate on anything but him. They were supposed to be taking a shower, but they hadn't quite made it that far before Killian had her pinned against the bathroom door, kissing her with a passion that she had never known him to do before. It did reassure her that maybe she wasn't the only one losing control in these moments. At this point it didn't matter; she didn't think she could stop even if she wanted to.

He moved his hand to her hair tugging it lightly as he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue tangle with hers. Right now he wanted nothing more than to fully explore her mouth, realizing that he hadn't actually done so before. The need for her was growing and he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer. He pulled away from her mouth and began to leave open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Weren't . . . ." she gasped. ". .we supposed to be . . . taking a shower?" She was panting now, wanting nothing more than to continue this where they had originally intended.

"Aye, we were," he replied, pulling back and lifting her up so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist for support. She squealed in surprise at the sudden action and began to kiss him again as he opened the door to the bathroom. When he entered the room he sat her back down on the floor lightly before pushing her slowly against the wall. He moved away from her long enough to turn the water on before going back and trailing his hook over her bare skin.

She shivered at the feel of the cool metal against her hot skin grabbing the hook with her hand and pulling him closer, before kissing him desperately. When she let go of the hook she could feel it trailing down the side of her back and then hip. It always amazed her, how good the hook felt against her skin. She ran her hands down his chest, letting them lightly stroke his growing arousal.

Killian groaned at the feel of her fingertips on him before pulling away from her increasingly desperate kisses. He looked down at her noting the almost evil grin she gave him before she began to kiss and lick at his chest while moving down his stomach. His breathing started to become more erratic as she nipped at his inner thighs before placing her mouth where he wanted it. He let out a surprised gasp when he felt her lips on him and rested his hook arm against the wall for support. That was something he was not expecting. He closed his eyes letting the feeling wash over him as she began to move her mouth up and down. There was no way he was going to last long, like this.

"Gods Emma," he moaned as he let his hand rest on her head, not wanting to force her, but needing some way to hold himself together.

Emma had no idea what had come over her. Maybe it was the fact that he had brought her over the edge far too many times that she wanted nothing more than for him to feel exactly as he made her feel. She continued to lavish his length with her mouth until she could feel him start to shudder. She knew he was close and though she wanted to feel him lose control, she also wanted this to continue. As she pulled away from him she licked the tip one more time and stood up, drawing him back to her lips.

Without another thought Killian picked Emma up and entered into the shower so that he could let the water fall over them. He had to admit, Emma wet, was one of the best things he had ever seen. He craved to get her that way again after the first time that she jumped him after a shower. His hand wandered over her wet body as he set her to stand keeping her pinned against the wall. She sighed and gasped as he found little sensitive spots making a mental note to find them again later when they were in this position again. His need was beginning to grow and he found his hips jerking instinctively, wanting to give in to his desires. He closed his eyes to try to regain control of himself and focus on anything but Emma at the moment.

Emma took the opportunity to switch positions and pushed him against the shower wall, while reaching for a bottle of shampoo. Killian opened his eyes and watched her with interest as she lathered some soap onto her chest and then to his, moving her hand lower wrapping it around him teasingly. He gasped at the contact and immediately turned her around so her back was to him. Emma closed her eyes as he wrapped his hook arm around her waist and began to run his hand down her chest while nipping at her neck. When he began to move his hand lower she gasped when his fingers lightly pressed into her clit.

Killian smirked against her skin continuing to leave open mouthed kisses across her shoulder and neck, before helping her to widen her stance. They had been holding off for too long and he believed that if he didn't have her now he might actually die from the anticipation. Without a word he entered her, groaning at the sensations, afraid that he might let go far sooner than he intended.

"Oh, God," Emma screamed when she felt him there. She could feel her body starting to tremble and she grabbed onto his arms for support. As he began to move inside her at a slow pace she could feel herself getting dizzy and losing focus. Every thrust he made hit just the right spot and she knew it wouldn't be long before she reached her peak. He had moved his fingers away from her center and she knew that he would wait until she was right on the edge before moving them back. "Killian," she screamed arching her back, wondering why they had never tried this before.

They were both near the edge, but he wanted this to last so he stilled his movements for a moment, focusing instead on kissing her wet skin. A sound of protest left her lips as he nipped at her ear.

"Killian," Emma whined. "Don't stop."

"Patience, love," he replied, letting his teeth graze over the sensitive skin on her neck. "I promise I won't leave you wanting."

She growled, but didn't say another word. Though she wasn't happy that he had denied her the orgasm she desperately wanted, she knew that it would be better if she held out with him. She sighed as he began to caress her breasts and stomach, letting her eyes drift closed to take in the sensations. Every nerve in her body was on high alert and she nearly jumped when she felt his fingers run lightly over her core once again.

Killian could feel her trembling under his touch and he knew that it wouldn't take long once he began moving again to push her over the edge. He himself was already close and though he had every intention of drawing this out much longer, he needed her now. He pulled out slightly and slammed back in speeding the pace up enough to cause them both to fall over the edge into oblivion. His hand rubbed hard circles into her clit wanting to make her explode from the pleasure before him.

"Fuck," she screamed as her body began to shake. She moaned his name loudly as her orgasm erupted, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body. The intensity of her climax almost made her black out as her legs buckled, no longer able to support her. She felt Killian lower her to the shower floor, him falling back against the wall behind her. She was sitting in between his legs now as she attempted to come back to herself. The waves were still coming and she couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure she was still feeling.

Killian held her tightly in his arms as he waited for her to come down from her orgasm. He could still feel her shaking in his arms, but after a few minutes the shaking began to cease and he could feel her trying to catch her breath. He kissed her lightly on the shoulder, neck, and then cheek and he noticed her smiling.

"What's that smile for?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"That was kind of amazing," she stated, giggling. He had never heard her giggle like that before it he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Only, 'kind of'?" he asked. "I guess I'll have to work on that."

She looked back at him leaning up to place a chaste kiss to his lips. "I guess you will."


	6. No Interruptions

**A/N: Reminder this is an AU story. Basically when Emma went to Manhattan she never found NealFire. I feel like there is a little less smut in this chapter, but the next chapter might make up for that. We shall see. As it turns out there is a sort of plot to this story, even if it doesn't always seem like it. I sometimes lose it in the smut. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_Chapter 6: No Interruptions_

"God, Killian," Emma gasped as he pushed her roughly against the helm of his ship. Their clothes were already long gone by now and she began to pant in anticipation as he started to pepper wet kisses down her jaw and neck.

It was the first time that he had actually made it out of the apartment without her noticing. Well, at first she didn't notice, but it didn't take her long to figure out he had left. Though his ship was invisible she stumbled upon it without much of a problem and found she was correct in thinking he had gone there. He appeared annoyed at first that she had followed him, but that look quickly disappeared when she didn't say a word and just started removing her clothes. That seemed to be all it really took lately. She just started striping and all thoughts would leave his mind and he would simply focus on her. That is what lead to their current predicament. Their location of their current tryst kind of excited Emma since they were technically out in the open, but the ship being invisible did help deter any possible interruptions.

Emma made a surprised squeal when his hand made its way between her thighs and began to stroke her sensitive flesh there. She closed her eyes and let the sensations consume her unable to control the sounds of pleasure that escaped her lips. His fingers were rough against her tender flesh and she could feel her need building, something that happened very quickly when she was around him. She arched her back, let out a loud cry, and began jerk her hips uncontrollably wanting nothing more than for him to bring her to climax.

He continued to rub her clit with increasing pressure sucking and nipping at her jaw and neck. This was something he enjoyed more than most men might. Bringing her such pleasure almost made him forget about everything else in the world. The look on her face and the noises she made when he brought her to her peak were almost enough to satisfy his needs. However, Emma turned out to be quite insatiable and once was never enough. He plunged two fingers into her core knowing she was already close to exploding. With a few strokes of his fingers inside her, he felt her walls contract as she let out an unrestrained moan clinging to him like her only lifeline.

Without giving her a chance to come down from her orgasm, he lifted her up and thrust his hard desire deep inside her. She let out a surprised yelp, grabbing the back of his neck, and pulling him into a desperate kiss. It wasn't fair the effect he was having on her, she hadn't even completely come down from her first orgasm when her second peaked crashed over her causing her to scream his name loudly. He came just after she did with a loud groan as his hips stilled.

After a few moments he pulled himself out of her and just stared into her eyes. It was something they had started doing a lot recently. They would just stare at each other afterword's unsure of what they were supposed to say at that point. Emma wondered sometimes what was going on in his head and if he thought that every time they did this it might end up being the last. Somehow she could never quite get enough of him and she wasn't sure where that feeling was coming from. Finally when they regained their composure they both began to get dressed again. Usually if they were at the apartment it wasn't really required, but if either of them planned to leave the ship they were going to have to do so clothed.

"So, love," he stared after pulling his shirt back over his head. "What is stopping me from going after the crocodile now? Are you going to drag me back to the apartment? How would that look exactly?"

"I don't have to drag you back," Emma stated with an evil grin. "You'll come back on your own."

"How can you be so sure, love?" he asked, crossing his arms.

She leaned in to place a light kiss to his jaw and whispered, "Because you'll want to know what is going to be waiting for you when you get there."

When she pulled away from him noting that he shuddered with the loss of contact. She grinned in satisfaction before leaving the ship, knowing that his curiosity will end up taking over before he even thinks about going after Gold. Emma was still unsure what was going through her head as she continued her little game of seduction against him. Though the sex was amazing, she was wondering if that was all this was. She shook her head pushing those thoughts out of her mind. There were a few things she needed to pick up before going to the apartment. Since they both ended up being cooped up for so long, she was running dangerously low on food and now that he had an ultimatum to stay away from Gold for the day she had the time to get groceries.

It didn't really take her long to get all of the food she needed. Emma wasn't much of a cook so canned items and cereal had been what she and Killian ate mostly. That is when they were actually able to spend any time in a room together without having sex. When she finished loading the groceries into the trunk of her car she was surprised by who was standing there when she shut it.

"Neal?" Emma asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you," He replied. "My father told me where you were staying, but you weren't there earlier."

"You're father?" Emma asked. "You're father lives in Storybrooke? Who?"

Neal looked down at the ground kicking at a rock. He appeared nervous and Emma was just about to walk away and end this conversation when he finally spoke up. "Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma just stood there dumbstruck. This was a man she had no intention ever seeing again, he broke her heart, and abandoned her in prision pregnant with his child. Now he shows up out of nowhere to tell her that he came looking for her and his father is one of the most powerful residents of Storybrooke. Not to mention the man that she had been distracting a certain pirate from trying to kill. Emma came out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"Gold?" Emma stated. "Gold is your father? I guess being a coward runs in the family."

"What?" Neal asked confused. Honestly, Emma had no idea where that comment came from. Maybe she had been spending too much time with Killian. Though it wasn't like the two were talking most of the time.

"It doesn't matter," Emma replied. "I don't really want to see you Neal. Now if you will excuse me I need to get home and put this stuff up."

"Emma," Neal started. "I think we need to talk. I'm sure you are mad at me for what happened, but I need to let you know why I did what I did."

"I don't really care, Neal," Emma replied. "You left me alone in prison to pay for your crimes. Not to mention the fact that I was pregnant and forced to give my son up for adoption because I had no way to take care of him."

"What?" Neal asked surprised. It appeared that Gold hadn't given his son too many details about her life.

"So your dad didn't mention that," Emma stated. "I have other things to worry about. Right now I am trying to keep your father from getting killed by a man who has been seeking revenge on him for 300 years."

"You mean the man who took my mother away?" Neal asked.

"The man who your mother loved and chose to leave with," Emma corrected. "And then had to watch as your father ripped her heart out and crushed it right in front of him."

"What?" Neal asked. At the moment it seemed like the only thing he could say.

"Maybe you should be talking to your father and not me," said Emma walked around to get into the car, but Neal grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him.

"Please, Emma," he stated. "I just want a chance explain what happened from my side. Can't we at least have dinner and talk. Right now that's all I want. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I need to at least tell you what happened."

Emma thought about it for a moment. She really didn't want to agree to have dinner with the man who broke her heart and now that he was in town it was going to seriously complicate things with Henry. Then there was the whole Killian situation that she really didn't need getting out right now.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "I've had a busy week and I can't deal with this right now, so how about Friday. I don't ever want you showing up at my apartment so I will meet you at Granny's at 8. Okay?"

Neal smiled and nodded. "I know you're mad at me right now, but I believe that we could still have a chance. I promise I will respect your wishes and I won't try to come by to see you again until we meet on Friday."

"Good," Emma replied, relieved. With everything that had been happening with her and Killian she really didn't need anyone interrupting anything, especially since they never really plan their little trysts anyway. "I guess I'll see you then."

Neal nodded and walked away, back toward Gold's' shop. Emma sighed. This was going to be a long week and right now she hoped that Killian would be back at the apartment, because she could really use a way to relieve her stress.


	7. The Tables Have Turned

**A/N: Thanks all for reading and reviewing. Which I say pretty much in every chapter. There is more smut in this one than the last. **

_Chapter 7: The Tables Have Turned_

Emma was dreading the night all week. The last thing she really wanted to do was go to dinner with Neal. Everything about him made her either angry or physically sick. How was she going to last through dinner with the man? She looked down at her watch. 7:30. More than anything she wanted to find an excuse not to go to the stupid dinner. She put her head against the apartment door trying to find the will to actually open it and leave.

"Something wrong, love?"

Emma turned around to see Killian there looking partially amused, and partially concerned. "I'm fine," she lied. "Just trying to figure out how to get out of this dinner."

"Love, if you don't want to go then don't," Killian replied. "Nobody is forcing you."

"What am I supposed to tell, Neal?" Emma asked. "I told him I would go. It's the only option I have right now."

She noticed that Killian was now standing directly in front of her. He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes as she began to feel her heart race, wondering what he was thinking right now. They didn't have time for this. "I could think of something else you could do."

"I have to go, Killian," she stated.

"That's option one," Killian stated, letting his lips ghost over her earlobe. "I'm giving you and option two."

"And what's that?" Emma asked, breathless.

"Option two, you stay here," he stated, pushing her red leather jacket off her shoulders, letting it hit the floor. "And find out how many times I can make you come, before you are physically unable to anymore."

Emma shuddered at that thought. Whenever they were together, she almost felt like she could never get enough and she could already feel a pool forming between her thighs. Once again she found herself breathless around him and she could already feel herself losing control. Wasn't she supposed to be the one seducing him? Now he was using her little game against her.

"What do you say, lass?" he asked, brushing his lips over hers lightly.

She swallowed hard. "Option two."

He grinned pulling her into a hungry kiss as she began to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders to join her jacket in the floor. It didn't take them long to get rid of their clothes and the next thing Emma knew Killian had her laid back on the bed lavishing her neck with wet kisses. Every time they ended up like this she was amazed at the things he could make her feel. Deep down in her mind she knew that this was a bad idea, skipping dinner with Neal to have sex with Killian, but she didn't care. Right now every nerve in her body felt amazing and she wanted nothing more than to let Killian do whatever he wanted to her right now.

Killian looked up at her smiling as he began to trail the kisses down her chest and abdomen loving the clear look of pleasure on her face. He knew she didn't want to go to the dinner with her ex-love and he was more than happy to give her a means of escape. Every moan and gasp were like music to his ears as he moved his lips to the inside of her right thigh, bending her knee up enough to trail kisses down her knee to her center. Before reaching her core he moved to do the same to the other leg.

Though Emma wanted nothing more than for him to move to her center, she knew that he knew what he was doing. Often when they were together he would try to drag things out and it always ended well. All the teasing and anticipations made the final moments that much more intense and that was exactly what she wanted right now. She arched up into his touch as his hook moved over her naked chest sighing at the feeling. The heat was starting to pool at her core and she felt as if he could make her come undone without ever touching there. He began to kiss back up her stomach and breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Killian," Emma gasped, before letting a throaty moan escape her lips. Killian grinned against her skin always loving the sounds he could elicit from her. He moved his attentions to her other breast while he ran his fingers down the side of her stomach and down her inner thigh. Her legs were starting to tremble and he could tell that he was driving her crazy. As he began to kiss back down her stomach, he noticed that she was beginning to pant. When he got to just above her center he left another trail of wet kisses down toward her thighs, refusing to touch here there immediately.

A low whine left Emma's lips and she wished he would just touch her there. She could feel so close to the edge already and she knew it wouldn't take much to push her over. Killian seemed to sense that as he continued to tease her everywhere, but where she wanted. She looked down at him with what she was sure was a look of frustration and he just smirked, before lightly grazing his fingers over her center. A loud moan escaped her throat and she felt her back arch instinctively as her first wave of pleasure washed over her. Her eyes closed as she attempted to come back to herself and she noticed Killian smirking at her when she opened them again.

"Don't get smug," she said still breathless.

"I believe I barely had to touch to you make you come undone," he replied. "How can I not be smug about that?"

Emma leaned up and kissed him fiercely, wanting to quit the banter between the two and continue. He seemed to get the message as he leaned her back against the bed again, letting his hand go back to roaming her naked form. This time he didn't continue to tease and she let out a surprised squeal when his fingers began to stroke her core. Killian began to leave open mouthed kisses down her throat, stopping to suck on her pulse point as he plunged two fingers into her and began to pick up the pace.

When Emma screamed his name, he growled and began to suck at her pulse point harder. He continued to pump her with his fingers, fully aware that she was right at the edge once again. Before she could come again, he stilled his fingers, enjoying the sounds of protest she made at the sudden lack of movement. He peppered her jaw with kisses, before moving in to kiss her on the lips softly. She was beginning to shake with need as he started to move his fingers inside her again. The sounds of pleasure that began to leave her lips encouraged him to pick up the pace even more. Her muscles began to spasm as her second orgasm hit her hard. Her entire body began to shake as he pulled his fingers out of her, keeping his eyes on her face to watch as the pleasure washed over her.

The orgasm continued in waves leaving her feeling weak and satisfied when it was over, but she should have known that it wouldn't be the end of it. Before she could even open her eyes after the aftershocks were over, his mouth was on her core and she screamed as her hips bucked into his mouth of their own accord. Suddenly the need was back and she could feel him smiling against her skin as he continued his ministrations. Her left hand made it to his hair, tugging on it lightly to urge him on. The sensations he was making her feel, she never wanted them to stop. Her body kept urging her to continue and right now she was fine with listening to it. She smiled to herself as she felt another orgasm start to build.

Killian looked up to see the smile on Emma's face and he groaned against her skin before picking up the pace and dipping his tongue inside her. The moans coming from Emma began to get louder and less restrained as he continued to move his mouth against her wet heat in an attempt to bring her over the edge once again. He moved his hand up and began to use his thumb to rub hard circles into her clit. Once again he felt her body start to shake and he continued his work until she screamed his name loudly.

Her entire body felt like it was on fire as each wave of her orgasm spread through every nerve in her body. She found that she couldn't get her breathing under control and her heart was racing. Killian was now hovering over her, holding her body close to his as the waves from her climax kept coming. It had never been like this before him. Nobody had ever pushed her so far over the edge that she didn't know if she would come back down. It was nothing she was complaining about. Everything about being with him like this felt amazing and she didn't know why. Part of her thought she must be losing her mind, but another part of her said it didn't matter because he was the only one who could make her feel this good. After Neal showed up she thought that she would never feel happy in this town again, but with Killian it was different. That terrified her to some extent, but not enough that she was willing to give up whatever it was they had.

Finally her orgasm ceased and she began to get control of her breathing again. For a few moments she thought that she might pass out from the pleasure and she would have been okay with that. Except she wasn't sure she was done feeling it. Killian had told her that he intended to make her come until she couldn't anymore and she wanted nothing more than for him to make true to his plan.

"You look satisfied," he stated, with his usual smirk.

Emma growled pulling him into a desperate kiss. Her body was exhausted, but she still needed more. "I am," she whispered against his lips. "But, I'm not ready for this to be over."

"That's good," Killian replied, ghosting his lips over her earlobe. "Because I'm not done with you yet."


	8. Over the Edge

**A/N: I think this story might end soon. I am planning one more chapter and I think it will be done. I am working on two other stories right now as well and my muse keeps giving me other ideas. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy.**

_Chapter 8: Over the Edge_

At this point Emma didn't think there was a soul in Storybrooke that didn't know what was going on in her apartment. All control was gone and she was beginning to lose her voice after screaming from the pleasure so many times. Her body was still shaking from her last orgasm as she attempted, once again, to come back to herself. Killian had begun to leave light kisses down her jaw and neck while he waited for her to come down from the aftershocks. It was almost a loving gesture and Emma didn't know what to make of it. However, at the moment she found it difficult to think about anything except the pleasure he was making her feel. When the final waves of her climax finally stopped she closed her eyes as her breathing began to even out.

"Are you done yet, love?" Killian asked. They had kept this up longer than Killian intended. The exhaustion she was experiencing was obvious, but she always managed to surprise him.

"No," Emma stated, weakly, leaning up to kiss him. "I want you to take me."

"Love, this was about you," he stated, though he couldn't deny how much he wanted to relieve his own desire. "And only you."

"Well, right now," Emma stated, grabbing his hard member and tugging hard enough for him to gasp. "I want you, inside me."

Killian growled at the feel of her hand around him and couldn't deny her what she really wanted. He aligned himself with her waiting heat and slowly entered her, watching every emotion on her face as he did so. The clear pleasure there was almost enough to push him over the edge. Her body was already over sensitive to every touch and he knew that it wouldn't take long for her to reach her peak again. He began to thrust into her slowly reveling in every gasp and moan she gave. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his back and he could feel her nails digging into his skin. It only encouraged him as he shifted her hips so he could go deeper as he picked up the pace.

"Oh, God," she screamed, when he hit just the right spot. "Killian,"

Her muscles began to tighten and spasm around him as she reached her peak again. Killian groaned and stilled his hips as her body began to shake again with the intensity of her climax. He pulled her into a desperate kiss as the waves over her orgasm washed over her. It was becoming far too easy for him to push her over the edge and right now she loved it. Killian pulled out of her and shifted his weight to the side so not to crush her. As her body went limp she couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face.

"How do you feel, love?" he asked with a smirk.

She laughed and pulled him into another soft kiss. "Sated."

"Good," he replied, returning the kiss. "Can you agree that this was a much better way to spend the night than your original plans?"

"Absolutely," she replied without hesitation, unable to contain the giggle that escaped her lips. It was hard to admit, even to herself, but she felt happier in this moment with him than she had in a long time.

"So what are you planning to tell the Neal fellow about why you never showed up for your dinner?" Killian asked, unable to contain his curiousity.

"Maybe I'll tell him the truth," she said laughing.

"You seem happy," Killian noted, brushing a lock of her hair from her face.

"Maybe I am," she replied. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Most definitely not," he replied. "It's nice to see you happy, especially if I'm the cause of it."

"The amazing sex does help," she said with another giggle.

"Ah, not 'kind of' this time," he replied, leaning in ghosting his lips over hers. "Mission accomplished."

Emma laughed and pulled him into another kiss, loving the way his lips felt on hers. There was something about being here, like this, with him that felt right, but Emma didn't want to put too much thought to that. She didn't want to ruin whatever it was they had, because the idea of him not being there wasn't something she wanted to think about. That alone terrified her, but it wasn't something she wanted to talk to him about. At the moment she was just content laying there in her bed kissing him.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the apartment door. She pulled away from Killian for a moment confused and glanced at the clock next to the bed. 2:25am. Who would actually be knocking at her apartment that early in the morning. When her parents have a problem they call before waltzing to her apartment. Killian appeared to be just as confused, but moved off of her when the knock came again, somehow louder. As Killian got dressed, Emma sat up in the bed unaware of how weak she was actually feeling at the moment. How was she supposed to answer the door if she wasn't even sure she could get out of bed? As she attempted to stand she could feel her legs give out on her, but Killian caught her before she could hit the floor, pulling her close to him for support.

"Perhaps, we overdid it a little," he replied, with a smirk.

"I guess we did," she replied with a laugh. "Hand me that robe over there."

He looked to where she was pointing and reached out with his hook to grab it, handing it to her.

"I don't remember you ever wearing this robe," he stated as she weakly put the robe around her shoulders.

"I never needed to," she stated with a smile. The knock came again and Emma rolled her eyes. She attempted to pull away from Killian and stand on her own, but she was still too weak and she fell into him again.

"Maybe I should get the door, love," he stated, picking her up bridal style and walking into the living room.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he sat her down on the couch.

"You were not likely to get there on your own," he replied, before walking over to open the door.

Killian barely had the door open when the man at the door barged in almost knocking Killian off of his feet. Emma was shocked to see a very angry Neal standing in front of her. However before he could get a word in, Emma spoke up.

"What the hell, Neal," she stated, standing mostly out of anger, but relieved that her legs decided to support her this time. "It's almost 2:30 in the morning. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out why you decided to skip our dinner date you agreed to," Neal replied, it appeared he hadn't even noticed Killian standing behind him watching their conversation with interest.

"First of all," Emma began. "It was not a date. I never want to date you. Second, I never wanted to go to begin with. I only agreed to it so you would shut up and leave me alone for a while. So I decided I had other things I wanted to do instead of going to talk to you."

"You couldn't have called and told me you weren't coming?" He asked. "Maybe give me a little warning before you abandoned me there alone."

"Oh, you mean like you did when you sent me to jail for a crime you committed," she stated, feeling the anger boil in her veins. "It's not even close to what you did to me, but at least you have even the slightest idea of what it is like to be abandoned without a second thought or an explanation. Now please kindly leave my apartment. I'm exhausted and would like to get some sleep."

"Why would you be exhausted?" Neal asked. "What could you have decided to do instead of coming to dinner? You look like you have just been lounging around in your robe." That is when he turned and noticed Killian standing a few feet from him. "Who are you? How long have you been standing there? Where did you come from?"

Killian smirked at the man's confusion and numerous questions. "Killian Jones or Captain Hook." He began to answer. "Who do you think opened the door and I happen to live here."

"Why are you living here?" Neal asked, taking a step back from Killian.

"Emma believed she needed to keep an eye on me or else I would cause trouble," Killian replied. "This was her solution."

"You are letting Captain Hook live with you?" Neal asked, finally turning his attention back to Emma. "Are you insane? Do you realize how dangerous he is?"

"Yes," Emma replied. "I knew exactly who he was when I let him stay here. That was why I wanted to keep an eye on him. Or he would have tried to kill your father."

"This man is the crocodile's son?" Killian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Emma replied, simply.

"You're okay sharing an apartment with a man who has planned to kill my father?" Neal asked. "I think you might actually have lost your mind. I think you should get rid of him or leave this apartment."

"It's my life, Neal," Emma replied. "I'm not going anywhere and neither is he. You however, need to leave now. I didn't come to dinner because I had no intention of talking to you. I just want to stay here and go back to bed."

By this point Emma was beyond exhausted, not just from the past few hours with Killian, but the anger that boiled over towards Neal. Once again she could feel her legs shaking and she knew that they were not going to continue to support her. Killian seemed to notice because he walked over to her and pulled her close to him so she wouldn't topple over. Unfortunately, that move didn't go unnoticed by Neal.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Neal asked.

"That's not really any of your business," Emma replied. There was no reason why he should know the details of her life, though she knew that it would upset him if he knew what had been going on between her and Killian. Part of her just wanted to come out and tell him, hoping it would get her point across that she wanted nothing to do with him. For the moment she kept her mouth shut, but it appeared that the wheels had been turning in Neal's head.

"Have you been sleeping with him?" Neal asked. "That's why you missed dinner. You decided to stay here and have sex with Captain Hook instead."

"Look, Neal," Emma started, attempting to stand up as straight as she could with Killian holding onto her. "What I decide to do with my life isn't any of your business. I choose who I want in my life and who I don't. I don't want you in my life. I think I've made that clear."

"So what you're saying you want him in your life?" Neal asked.

"Yes," Emma replied, shocking herself with the lack of hesitation in her answer. "Maybe I do."


	9. The Tide is Changing

**A/N: This is the final chapter to this story. It's been interesting to write a multichapter smut fic, especially since I am new to writing smut. Thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed. ect. **

_Chapter 9: The Tide is Changing_

After Neal left, Emma stayed wrapped in Killian's arms. He had pulled her closer and she wasn't even sure what to say at this point. She admitted to Neal that she wanted Killian in her life, right in front of him. There was no way of knowing how the pirate would feel about that information. Deep down she knew that there was something more going on between them, but she was always afraid to voice it. Right now, she was grateful that Killian was holding her. He hadn't said a word; he just pulled her into his arms and held her. Something about that felt right to Emma. It was like he could tell that is what she needed right now, but sooner or later they were going to have to talk about what was going on between them, especially now that it is out in the open.

"Did you really mean that, love?" Killian asked, finally breaking the silence. When she looked up at him she saw something in his eyes she didn't really recognize as he began to stroke her cheek. Emma leaned into the touch and closed her eyes before she answered.

"Yes," her voice was quiet and she wasn't even sure she managed to speak loud enough for him to hear her. "I spent eleven years refusing to let people in, never trusting anyone, and keeping my walls up, but somehow with you I feel like it's okay to let go."

Honestly, Emma figured that he would likely run from her with those words. That was what she was used to, people running from her and pushing her away. The last thing she expected was for him to pull her closer and kiss her with a passion she never felt before. His lips moved against hers urgently as if it was the last kiss they would ever share. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His hand tangled in her hair as he let his tongue slip into her mouth. Emma's knees started to feel weak again, but this time it was because of the kiss. She pulled Killian closer to her as they both pulled away from the kiss to catch their breath.

"I have a confession to make, love," Killian stated, still panting. "I stopped going after the crocodile a week ago."

"What?" Emma asked confused. "But you had tried to leave a few times and I even caught you on your ship."

"Because I wanted you to stop me," Killian replied. "I knew that if I pretended to continue to go after the crocodile then you would stop me, but the truth is, being here with you made me forget about my revenge. Suddenly, it's not the most important thing to me anymore. I just wanted to be with you."

Emma was speechless, she had no idea that she could make him forget about something he had been planning for 300 years. At first she figured that the seducing would work for a little while, but eventually it wouldn't be enough and there would have been nothing she could do to stop him. Now he was telling her that he already forgot his revenge, because of her.

"You gave up your revenge to be here with me?" she asked.

"Emma, I haven't been with another woman since Milah," Killian confessed. "After she died I swore I would never let another woman near me again. Not physically or emotionally. Then you kissed me and everything changed. All I wanted was you and right now it's still all I want."

Emma didn't really know what to say, she hadn't lived as long as he had, but she understood what he meant. Part of that terrified her, but she had pushed people away for so long and she was tired of feeling like she was meant to be alone. The only time she felt like someone else belonged with her was when she was with him. So she leaned up and kissed him softly and slowly, wanting to convey how she felt through her actions.

Killian kissed her back not pushing for anything more right now. All he wanted was to feel her lips on his. It felt right. A feeling he never thought he would feel with another woman again. Now Emma was here and she was bringing back feelings he had once refused to let take over again. This time he wanted to give into them. He wanted to know where this could go, because Emma made him forget his anger and for the first time in 300 years he actually felt happy.

With a smirk Emma backed Killian up to the couch and pushed him down into the sitting position before straddling his hips. He was clearly surprised but recovered quickly with a smirk before he pulled her back into the kiss, nipping her bottom lip lightly. She smiled against his lips and began to roll her hips against his, eliciting a gasp and then groan from him. Without another thought she tugged at his shirt and pulled it off him before tossing it in the corner as she leaned back in to kiss him hungrily. She rolled her hips against his again letting a moan escape her lips as she ghosted her fingers down his chest before reaching down to unbutton his jeans.

"Emma," Killian whispered, stopping Emma from going any further at the moment. "This isn't just about sex to me. It's much more than that. I need you to know that."

Emma smiled, stroking his cheek. "I know. I feel the same way." She said leaning in to kiss him softly. He moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss but keeping it slow. This wasn't like all the other times. There was something different between them and neither of them wanted to rush it, though every time she was with him she had a difficult time controlling herself.

Killian moved his hand down to her shoulder, pushing the light fabric of her robe off to expose more of her skin to him. She shrugged out of the thin robe before moving both of her hands behind his neck and pulling him into another searing kiss while rolling her hips into his once again. Killian groaned moving his hook arm behind her back and pulling her body closer so he could feel her skin against his. He moved his hand back behind her neck as he deepened the kiss before trailing a line of kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Killian," Emma sighed smiling at how good it felt to have his lips on her skin. She could feel her need for him growing again and went back to unbuttoning his jeans. His hand began to make its way down her shoulder and back before resting at her hip. When she finally got his hard desire free she wrapped her hand around it firmly eliciting a sharp gasp from him. She grinned seductively before aligning herself over him and sinking down slowly.

"Gods, Emma," Killian groaned as his head fell back against the couch. Even though this wasn't exactly the first time they were like this, somehow it felt more intense. As Emma began to rock her hips against his, an unrestrained moan escaped her lips. He growled and pulled her into another fierce kiss attempting to stifle his own moans. Killian began to match Emma's movements and he knew it wouldn't be long until he reached his peak.

"Killian," Emma moaned pulling away from his lips as she began to rock her hips more insistently. "Oh God," She could feel her climax approaching quickly and though she wanted this moment to last, she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop herself. She was close and by the look on Killian's face he was too. Just as she felt her orgasm unfurl, Killian's hand tightened on her hip and groaned his release with her. She clung to Killian as her body started to tremble as each wave of pleasure passed through her body.

This was the part that Killian enjoyed the most, watching as Emma lost all control over her body as the pleasure washed over her. It gave him a certain amount of pride knowing he caused that. He held her close to him reveling in the way she trembled in his arms and began to leave light kisses from her collarbone to her neck. As the trembling began to subside he moved his hand up to cup her cheek and kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

Emma looked him in the eyes when he said that. They were three words she had been afraid of for so long, but hearing him say them to her felt right. Just like everything else about him and her being together. She never realized why being with him, even when she told herself it was just sex, felt like where she belonged. Now she realized it was because she loved him too. She grinned and kissed him deeply before replying. "I love you too."


End file.
